


Coffee Shop Strangers

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, coffee shop AU, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Kara always notices a beautiful stranger with dark hair at the coffee shop. :)





	Coffee Shop Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D (Think of this like a gift from me) ;)

A _customer_ recently started coming to the same coffee shop Kara frequents before work. 

 

Kara will pick up her coffee orders and the orders of her friends. 

 

Kara always noticed the _woman_ apart from other strangers. Kara usually didn't want to attract too much attention to herself. She mostly kept to herself. She didn't want anybody finding out she was Supergirl.

 

This woman kept to herself as well. The woman would sometimes have her work spread out all across her coffee table. She would have a coffee by her side. She'd write down notes, write down stuff in her journals, go over charts, and type on her laptop. She would sometimes have her legs crossed as she was going over her work. She tuned out everyone else and the rest of the world. 

 

This woman had dark hair and emeralds for eyes. They weren't emeralds ,literally, but Kara just noticed that the woman had really beautiful green eyes. They were captivating.

 

The woman was like a businesswoman model. She looked professional and beautiful. Some days, the woman would have her hair tied up. Others, she would wear it down. Some days, the woman would be wearing a dark lipstick color. She would look _fierce_ and beautiful. 

 

She would wear skirts with heels sometimes and pants suits. Oh, Kara loved it whenever the stranger wore pants suits.  :D

 

Kara wants to know more about this stranger. She wants to know who she is, where she's from, what she does for a living, and etc....

 

Kara mostly wants to know what type of coffee the stranger likes that way they'd have early morning coffee dates before work.

 

Oh, Kara would love that! :D

 


End file.
